fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview The following five lines are taken from the in-game hope change page: {Line: 1} Hmm, did you call me? {Line: 2} I'm good. {Line: 3} Hmm... snacks? Come over, come over. {Line: 4} Don't look at me so much, I feel bashful. {Line: 5} , will you show me your smile? Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! *Fairy is sitting Japanese style and looking this way. >''' Go to the park together. '''> Climb the jungle gym. **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got better. *Fairy is sitting Japanese style, and looking in this direction. >''' Shopping at the Fairy Shop. '''> These clothes look like they would suit you. **Fairy likes you. *Fairy is sitting Japanese style, and looking in this direction. >''' Let's go as crazy as we can at the amusement park. '''> Let's ride the Ferris wheel. **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *Fairy is sitting Japanese style, and looking in this direction. >''' Go to the library! '''> Research about the fairy world. **Fairy likes you. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *Fairy brought a game controller. >''' Play nice together '''> I cleared the whole stage. **Fairy likes you. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *Decided to go to a movie that Fairy was interested in. >''' Buy some popcorn and watch the movie. '''> I couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie. **Fairy likes you. Fairy's Mood got better. Dialogue 'Talk' * ..... I've pushed the door marked "pull" again. These human doors take getting used to... * Don't be bashful, come closer. * Owner, today we're having a different menu. I've really gone all out to cook this. Tell me what you think, and I can improve next time! * No need to worry, if you're out, just leave it up to me. * W, what?... Don't look at me so much, it's embarrassing. * The human world is also a nice place...... Ho, ho, ho. * Lots of fairies have found bodies to inhabit, and many now live in the human world. I wonder if it's possible to return to how it was in the past... Little by little... * This TV thing is so mysterious. It shows all types of pictures. It's a new form of recording things... We're no longer limited to pictures and characters. * Hmm... Hmm hmm...... What? I was just looking through the dictionary. There are so many interesting words, and learning the meaning and origins is so much fun. * There are many questions without answers in the world. But I think it's sometimes better that the answers aren't revealed... This is so deep! *What's up, Owner? What, what if I suddenly disappear somewhere...? No, I'm going nowhere. I'm happy here. * You're always on the computer, what are you looking up... What are you so flustered about? * Hmm... I want to see a mountain covered by autumnal leaves. Would you take me to one, Owner?" * We have to gather the fallen leaves... It looks like it will be quite an effort to gather them all in one place. Owner, could you help me?... Oh, thank you, I knew I could count on you. Why don't we start right away then. * As they say, "the horses fatten and the skies are clear"... I could watch the sky all day like this... Ha, this is not good, I guess I'm sort of out of it after the long summer break. * Owner, why don't we walk outside? With this good weather, something nice is bound to happen. Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy is peering into the refrigerator. ** splurge and eat out today. ''You suggest splurging a little and eating out.'' Fairy: "Ha ha ha, I'm looking forward to it." *** for a luxurious French lunch (Pay 150 jewels) ''You go for a luxurious French lunch.'' Fairy: "I think this is a bit too high class for me, isn't it?" Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. 150Jewels decreased. *** for a normal chain restaurant. ** a waste of money, so let's get something at the convenience store. * Fairy is sitting Japanese style, and looking in this direction. **'you want to go to the aquarium?' You ask her if she wants to go to the aquarium. Fairy: "Ha ha ha, I am looking forward to it>" *** of fish are so mysterious. ''You comment that schools of fish are so mysterious.'' Fairy: "How do they swim without bumping into each other?" Fairy likes you. *** person is beautiful. You comment that That person is so beautiful. Fairy: "Come on, you shouldn't say that in the presence of a lady!" Fairy was left with a bad impression. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. ** her an ammonite reference book. ''You show her an ammonite reference book.'' Fairy: "This picture book.... It only contains information on ammonites?" Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy is sitting Japanese style, and looking in this direction. ** so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo. ' ''Perfect weather! Let's go to the zoo today! Fairy: "Ha ha ha, has so much energy!" *** '''really are big. ''Hippopotamuses are so big!'' Fairy: "They are so agile considering how they look." Fairy likes you. *** the zoo is a little hot. ?? ** over a stuffed animal. Handed over a stuffed animal. Fairy: "...what should I do with this?" Fairy is a bit shocked...? Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. * Fairy is sitting Japanese style, and looking in this direction. ** a perfect time for karaoke! ''You declared that it's the perfect time for karaoke!'' Fairy: "Hmmm... you're so full of energy." *** in. ''You jumped in.'' Fairy: "Hmm, I feel a bit bashful." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** during the chorus. ?? ** tired. Let's just stay home and relax. * Fairy brought a game controller. ** nice together. You play nice together. Fairy: "Let's do our best together." *** cleared the whole stage. ''You cleared the whole stage.'' Fairy: "Wow, you are amazing..." Fairy likes you. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** did it... ** a closely heated battle. You have a closely heated battle. Fairy: "Hmm, did I improve... At least a bit?" Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy is sitting Japanese style and looking this way. ** to the park together. ' ''You decided to take her to the park. Fairy: "Hmm... Let's take it easy." *** '''the seesaw together. ''You rode the seesaw together.'' Fairy: "Come on, don't do it too vigorously." Fairy is a bit shocked...? Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. *** the jungle gym. ''You decided to have her climb the jungle gym.'' Fairy: "The view from on top is really nice!" Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got better. ** around your room. ''You decided to just hang around your room.'' Fairy: "Oh, there's dust on my clothes. We must clean up better." Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. * Fairy is sitting Japanese style, and looking in this direction. ** at the Fairy Shop. You go shopping at the Fairy Shop. Fairy: "Ha ha ha, I'm looking forward to it." *** clothes look like they would suit you. You'll look good in this Japanese outfit! Fairy: "Well, now I'm feeling bashful." Fairy likes you. *** I forgot my wallet. ?? ** the Fairy Collection Show. ?? * Decided to go to a movie that Fairy was interested in. ** some popcorn and watch the movie. ' ''You decided to buy some popcorn and watch the movie. Fairy: "Hey, thanks for thinking of me!" *** '''couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie. You couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie. Fairy: "We have to be careful not to make too much sound." Fairy likes you. Fairy's Mood got better. *** movie was kind of boring. ?? ** some juice and watch the movie. ?? * Fairy is sitting Japanese style, and looking in this direction. ** go as crazy as we can at the amusement park. ''You suggest going as crazy as you can at the amusement park.'' Fairy: "Hmm... don't horse around too much... OK?" *** ride the Ferris wheel. ''You suggest riding the Ferris wheel.'' Fairy: "I sort of... feel bashful..." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** waiting time is so long. ?? ** spend the day sightseeing. ?? * Fairy] is sitting Japanese style, and looking in this direction. ** to the library! You decide to go to the library. Fairy: "I'm really looking forward to going out with you!" *** about the fairy world.' 'You research about the fairy world. Fairy: "You're interested in the fairy world... Can you teach me about the human world later?" Fairy likes you. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** Sleep You sleep. Fairy: "Come on, you shouldn't sleep in such a place!" Fairy is a bit shocked...? ** Mr. D! ?? 'Socializing' * A fine article. Where did you obtain it? * You look marvelous! I must learn from you. * I have much yet to learn about the Human World... * If there is anything you might need, let me lend an ear. * Can I call on you again? * The Human World is rife with oddities. Would you not agree? * Fairy, what do you call your owner? * A splendid and well-kept room, I see... * Hm? Ah, excuse me. It seems that you were napping. I'll come back later... * Fairy, what are your thoughts on the Fairy World today? * Hm? Something smells nice. What is it? * This smells exquisite... * How have you been, Fairy? I brought some yam pancakes. * Fairy, your room looks markedly different. Is this a fall makeover? How elegant, simply elegant! * The change from summer to fall is a queer one. Look up and suddenly nature has changed entirely. I suppose that's the seasons for you. * It may yet be hot, but mornings are getting cool. Make sure to stay healthy as the seasons turn, my dear. * Fairy, what are you up to? Peeling chestnuts? Can I be of service to you? * It finally got warm. This temperature is perfect. How about we go watch cherry blossoms? * The wind really feels like spring. Have you sen the cherry blossoms already? * Yes, Spring truly is a great season... Aside from the hay fever... Socialized * Ho ho ho, I do agree with you there, . * I was planning to make some candied potatoes today. Care to join me in my labors, Fairy? * Quite right. Looks like I'll have to keep studying. * Alright. I'll be sure to turn to you for help. * Say, is that not Fairy? Healthy, are you? I have some sweets from a local lady. Shall we sample them with some tea? * Very well, I shall be waiting. * A movie? 'Tis fine by me, but what shall we watch? Why not wait till the next time? * Best to make up your mind to do that before proceeding. * You've brought some literature? You know, it's rich with the ideas of our ancestors. Nothing is finer than sinking one's thoughts into such great tomes. * I found a shop with an exquisite array of fine cloths. We must venture there together. * Do you know this one? It's the scent of incense, dearie. * I see. I was thinking the same thing, you know. * We're in the same boat. * Is that so? You'll make my face blush red. * This place is warm and feels really good. Come closer, don't be shy. * Do you feel the breath of spring too? * Yawn... I was planning to take a nap... Fairy. how about we sleep together? 'Recommended' * This is a fine piece of cloth. * So, does it look alright? 'Bother' * Is that so? Just wait but a moment, would you? * Hail and well met. What need you? 'Yell' * I am honored by your support. * I... am honored to receive your support. * I shan't disappoint you, dear. * It's quite a relief to get your support. * Ho ho, I shall give it the old college try. 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** See you tomorrow, then. * up ** Oh, yes, I'm up bright and early. 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work *I believe this wraps it up. *I merely did my duty - nothing more, nothing less. Study *A fine spot of studying, if I do say so myself. *Yes, that should be a fine place to conclude my studies. Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing *My goodness. You woke up very late today... Good morning. *Fairy, shall we play cards together? *Fairy, your room is always fantastically arranged. *Owner complimented you? *My clothes that match yours. I feel kinda embarrassed. *I keep having conversations like this and then I understand the person I am talking to... Conversations are interesting. *Blip blip blip... Um... These things called video games really do make my eyes strain...Snap! ...You taught me how to use a thing called a camera so I tried practicing it. *Fairy, I made daifuku, so won't you eat them with me? *Fairy, Owner what sort of things do you talk about to each other? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting *"What do you plan on doing today?" **'to go to the park?' ***"You rally look like you are going far away...Hehe. Okay, okay. That might be better." ****'Swing.' *****"All right, ride on this. I wills push your back." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ****'in the sandbox.' **'to rest at your place?' *"Should we make candy for Owner?" **'like you didn't notice.' ***"You mix it...kind of like this?" ****'sure.' ****'smells delicious, doesn't it?' *****"Owner, will you eat this candy?" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! **'are you making?' *"I read a book and finished the housework...So there is nothing to do today. **'to go have a picnic?' ***"I made a bento with Fairy. All right, let's go quickly. ****'to the planetarium nearby.' *****"It is quite a strange feeling to be able to see how the seasons change while we stand still looking at the starry sky." ****'Go to the museum nearby.' **'going out.' Socialized *Tee-hee. Is that right? *Tee-hee. All right. Well, what game will we play today? *My goodness this is wonderful. I'll have one. *Hehe. We're just like siblings when we do this. *It's getting late...Want to go to bed soon? *Whoops...I was looking through books and then it was dawn before I knew it...Neglecting your health isn't good. *Will you show it to me afterwards, too? *We talk about many things, but... It's typically idle chit-chat about how our day went. *Fairy, Owner you are both important family to me. Hope Change Letters # Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' General * What a strange occurrence. To be trapped inside a book... Fairy, are you alright? Stage 1: Agency Library *Yes, today is the book reading day, Owner. Let us visit the Agency Library to expand our knowledge. * As usual, the Agency Library feels huge and has a wide selection of literature. What book should I read today... * Owner, what are you planning to read? A mystery novel? Are they interesting? * Oh, I feel a strange aura emanating from this book. Cover full of roses and brambles... I think I will borrow this one today. * I'll take a quick peek inside. I see, I see... These brambles are really realistic... Oh?! Everything went white... What's happening? Owner! Keep close to me...!! Stage 2: Where are we...? *Uh... I can't see anything... Where am I? ...oh, I can see again... Are these roses? Is this a garden? * These roses are beautiful, looks like someone is taking good care of them. That said, where's Owner? I guess I should find out what this place is first. * I will gain nothing by staying here. I should find out more about this place if I keep moving. * Huh? Is that the exit? Phew! These garden really felt like a maze, but I can finally get out. Stage 3: Rose Mansion? *You there, are you from this mansion? I have a question. Do you mind? * I'm looking for Owner... Oh, you know?! Tell me everything. * I see, I see, Owner went inside this mansion because of an invitation. Stage 4: The Rose Mistress *Knock, knock, I'm coming in. Oh, Owner, you were here all along... Hm? What are you doing? Chess? Oh, it's like shogi, right? * Are you the mistress here? It's an honor to meet you. I must ask you, do you know something about this place? * So this is Rose Mansion, I see. And do you know how we can return to out real world? * So we have to solve the riddle of this place or else we won't be sent back... Well, no time to lose. Owner, let's do it! Stage 5: A mystery... *I wonder what the riddle is... I'm afraid that searching for it in this giant mansion won't be easy... * We can't search recklessly, because we won't find anything. Let's try searching from the entrance hall. * The entrance hall really is big, just like the whole mansion.. Oh, is that a painting of the mistress? There's something written under it. * I see, I see... rose is a show-off, moody and selfish mistress... She didn't seem to be that selfish. Stage 6: Wonders of this world? *...oh? Isn't that the maze that I got lost in? You can really see how big it is when you look at it from a place this high. * This place isn't called the Rose Mansion for nothing. It really is full of roses. Watch out for the thorns. * What is it, Owner? You see something in the middle of the maze? Show me... * Maybe we'll understand more if we get near... Owner, let's go. * I see... Owner, it's just like you said. There is a weird cluster of brambles in the middle of the maze... What is it... Stage 7: The Maze of Thorns *You drew a map where we were looking out from the window? As expected of Owner!! Where should we go now? * ...you only drew the way from the entrance so you don't know where we are? You should say that at the entrance... * I didn't expect that I'll be in this maze garden again. But since you're with me, I have nothing to be afraid of. * ...sigh, I got lost again. I got through here once, but I don't remember how. Stage 8: The Spirit of Thorns *It took a long time, but we finally got to the strange cluster in the center! And it's all thanks to you, Owner. * Oh, it was made of brambles... I saw it from the second floor but didn't think it was this big. * Hm, is there someone there? Spirit of Brambles? We're searching for a riddle, but who knows if it exists. * Oh, you have the riddle? I see, I see... looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still the most beautiful in the world?... Stage 9: All mysteries solved! *Ah! Spirit of Brambles is shining!! Owner! Someone is coming out of the light... Mistress of the mansion? Why are you here? * If you're bored you shouldn't do things like that, but think of something else instead. Oh no, we had fun, of course. * You promised to send us back to our world if we solved the riddle. If you're ever bored again, we'll come here to play. Stage 10: Evening Library *...hm? This is... The Agency Library. Was it all a dream? * Owner! All the brambles disappeared from this book and the mistress is laughing happily on the pictures. * When I checked this book earlier, brambles and roses were like a seal, but looks like all we've done happened in the world of this book. * What, what? that's how many people started coming to the mansion of the mistress. And they lived happily ever after. It's good that she's finally happy! * Well then, it's already getting dark, so let's return home. I'll read this book when we get back. 'Mechanical Adventure' General * Oh dear, the Town of Steam princess really surprised me. The way she was steering the airship made it feel like a rollercoaster. It was a truly enjoyable experience. * Airships are similar to ships... Ah, this one looks like a sailing boat! * The food and language used here are the same as in our world. The culture and history are different. * Oh, isn't it Fairy. You came here as well? Stage 1: Cleaning Silia's Laboratory *Today is the day of the big cleaning of the Chemist's laboratory? Let's get ready! * There are so many documents scattered on the floor... There's a big chance of losing something important... Sigh, I guess I'll have to deal with this first. * I took care of all white clothes. Chemist, remember that you can't just leave laundry like that. * Oh... I suddenly feel very sleepy... N-no... I can't even stand... Stage 2:The Town of Steam *...zzz...zzz.. Owner, what happened...? Hm...? What... is this place? * I've never seen this place... Was there such a place near the Agency? * There's someone selling newspaper and a stand where you can buy drinks... But it looks different than a regular town... I can't put my finger on it. * Owner, there's an informant on the other side of the street. How about we check it out? Maybe they'll tell us how to get to the Agency. * Owner, it says of Steam on that sign. Does it mean that the smoke covering the town in steam. Stage 3: Sky Pirates?! *Excuse me. Have you seen a gold gear like this before by any chance? * I see... Gear door in the Flying City... Does it really fly in the sky like the name implies? * Hm? What is it? ...give you the gear? What a group of ruffians... You can't just tell people to give you things. * We need this gear to return to our world. We can't give it to you. And I don't think it's a key to a treasure like you're saying. * Ah... Smoke! Who is pulling my hand? It's not Owner... Looks like I have no way but to follow in order to get out of here. Stage 4: Steam Town Princess☆ *Huff... Puff... T-thank you for getting us out of there. I'm really grateful. Well then... Who are you? * I see. You're the princess of the Town of Steam. That said, what does a high class individual like you doing in such a place like this? * But... How can we get to that Flying City? Flying means that it's in the sky, right? Is there a way? * Hm, you'll help us get to our world? Thank you, that's very nice of you. * Princess will take us on the airship. Thank you very much. Stage 5:Boarding the Airship! *Oh... So there are the fabled airships. They have so many different shapes... * Owner, that one looks like a spinning top. * ...hm? That person there... Owner, could you look a bit to the right? ...I was right. Sky pirates are on us. * Let's board an airship and run away. Hurry up, Owner. Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! *...we're actually flying. I feel like a character from a book. * What does this button do...? What? This is the airship attack system? What do you mean by that? Paint bullets? What are those? * I see, I see... If you press this bullet, a paint ball comes out. From what I've seen, it's like a big lump of dye, right? * Hm? I should press this button? ...I'm doing it... Oh, something came out! What is this ball-like thing...? * That said, princess is amazing at controlling this airship. It's like that one time, when we were on a jet together. Stage 7: Flying City *People here wear clothes very different from the ones in the Town of Steam. Are those mechanical wings on their backs for flying? * According to the people from here, we can find the mechanical door in the palace. How about we check it out? Maybe we'll find some clues. * Owner, that's the palace. It truly is wonderful. It must have taken them quite a lot of time to build a palace this big. So this is the Flying City... Oh, there are holes in the ground covered in glass. Are these for looking down? Stage 8: Flying City Palace *Once you get closer you can really see that this is a real palace. But... While it really is beautiful, it feels a bit... Too big. Finding the gear door will take years. * This place seems to be the entrance to the palace... Hm? That person... Isn't that the sky pirate? Who is that person in white standing next to her? * What are you doing in a place like this... Don't tell me that you followed us all the way here. * Oh, you're the queen of the Flying City? Do you know where we can find the Big Gear Door? Stage 9: The Gear Door *What a big door~ Is this the Big Gear Door? It certainly lives up to the name. I'm afraid that opening it will provide a challenge. * If we put the gear in this hole, the door will open...? Well then, there's no time to lose... I put it in. * Oh, the door mechanisms started moving. A sandglass...gears...needles... This door is made out of quite a lot of parts. * So the gear was a part of the door. That said, I don't quite understand how these mechanisms work. * I'm sure that the Chemist would be delighted to see this door. She would probably shout about a great discovery or something like that. Stage 10: Back Home *Now we can return to our world. We've been here for quite a while... * Queen, do you know who was this door made for? ...you don't... Solving this mystery will be a real happy end. * Sky pirates, only cowards use violence. Next time listen to what people are telling you. * Princess of the Town of Steam... I hope you'll be in good health and that fate will allow us to meet again... That airship ride was really enjoyable.. * Well then everyone, goodbye. I hope we can meet again someday. 'Fairy Zoo' General (to other fairies) * Fairy, are you enjoying the Fairy Zoo? * I agree. I'm truly impressed with this zoo. * It's not a problem. I'm not leaving Owner's side. * I'm glad that you're enjoying it. We should use our time wisely. Stage 1: Let's go to the Zoo! *I see, since the Fairy Zoo is far away we're going by bus. We'll be able to enjoy the scenery. *What was I doing in the kitchen so early in the morning...? Ha, ha, soon you will see for yourself. *You don't know the answer? Ha, ha, ha... Should I answer for you? *Hmm... I'm looking at the map of the zoo... Looks really big. Let's think of a good route between different zones. *Hm... We went to different places together so many times... I'm really happy that I'm here. Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! *This is quite an impressive gate. Not a splotch of dirt on it. I guess we can expect great things from this place. *Here, here. We should listen to what Chief has to say first. We should come back here at a specified time... Don't scare animals... *Okay, let's enter the zoo. Hm? The zoo tickets...? *Owner, this is not good at all! How could I... Forget the tickets!! *Ah... Owner, you had them. Sigh, I got really scared for a moment there. Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! *There are so many animals I've never seen here. And they all look so happy. *They didn't put all the animals in the same space. Good, looks like they're treating them well. *Oh, looks like the staff is doing their best to make the animals happy. I'm relieved. *Owner, what animals do you like the most? *Owner, do red pandas and normal pandas like each other? Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! *Hm? Owner, what is it? Ah, a giraffe came so near! It really looks impressive. *These are called meerkats? Why are they standing on two legs? *I've heard that elephants can move their trunks as they like. That must be useful. *Oh, look at that bright pink bird. What is it called? Ah, a flamingo. What a beautiful color. *Oh? Owner! The ostrich... Is it running away from something? Stage 5: Resting Area *Having someone to prepare the food for us is a reason enough. Ah, there's dessert. *Owner, it's going to be noon soon. I've made bento. Will you eat it? *I-I'm sorry. I think I made a bit too much. I can't eat any more... Uh... *Zzz.... Ah... Looks like I dozed off for a bit. Owner... Is asleep too, fu, fu. *The wind feels really good and it's warm in the sun... No wonder we got so sleepy after eating. Stage 6: Petting Zoo *It's sad that sheep have all their fleece cut? Ha, ha, you're so gentle. But I'm sure it feels better when it's warm outside. *It's as if they understand what the animals are saying... Hm? I'm really impressed by the feeding staff. *Oh, it's so fluffy♪ Owner, come here! *It's possible to ride horses here? That sounds like an unusual experience. I really want to try it. Stage 7: Let's check the Fierce Animal Zone! *There are even wolves here. There are really all kinds of animals in this zoo. *Ah, it came close to us. Owner, you should greet this tiger as well. First a bow... *Ah, a baby bear is playing with a ball. It's adorable. Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! *Ho, ho, ho. Owner, look. It saw us and now is asking for food... *Chimpanzees here can draw pictures? I've never see something like this... *Baby monkeys are playing. Ho, ho, ho, just looking at babies makes me smile, no matter the species. *Oh, this monkey is using the tools to break the coconut shell. It must be very intelligent. *I see. Even animals, including monkeys, have hierarchical relationships. The one on the top must have a lot of authority. Stage 9: Let's buy souvenirs! *We are going to the souvenir shop? This will make a good memory from this trip. *Ah, is this the stuffed kangaroo that we've seen before? Ho, ho, it's very cute. *What, what... Jigsaw..? I see. 3000 pieces...? This will take a while. *Owner, did you decide what you're going to get? Me...? Right... I think I only want these backed cookies. *Ah, this is the stuffed kangaroo I was looking at before... Are you sure? It's quite expensive... Thank you... Stage 10: Let's go home! *It was a splendid day! Spending it with you felt truly refreshing! *Today I was able to meet many animals I didn't even know existed... It was a good experience. *How many days have passed since we've started spending all the time together... I hope these days will continue... *Owner? ...oh, you fell asleep? Now that I think about it, it's really quiet inside the bus... Everyone is asleep. *Your face looks so calm, despite me being right beside you. You look cute when you're sleeping. 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *I want to be able to laugh and have fun with you forever... *Fairy, you came here too? You're in the mood for cherry blossoms? *Ho, ho... Today is a good day. Look, cherry blossoms are in full bloom! *Yes. Looks like Spring got safely to the Human World. The Spring flower colors look amazing as usual. *Everyone is having fun. The flowers are amazing. That makes everyone smile. What an amazing thing. Stage 1: Before going out *I wonder what will happen today... A lot is changing in the Human World every day. *It's finally warm. Spring is the season of flower buds. The scenery will change drastically, so don't look away or you'll miss it. *Hm? Ah, I can go anytime. Tell me when you're ready. *We don't need to be in such a hurry, cherry blossoms won't run away. I'm looking forward to hanami, ho, ho... *There will be many people there. I'm sure they're curious if the Spring really has arrived safely. Stage 2: At the park *Owner, where should we start? I'll follow you. *Watching cherry blossoms with you... I'm very excited. *sniff sniff* ...something smells nice. To think that the smell is so strong even at the entrance. I expect great things. *It's quite lively here. Looks like everyone we know is here. I saw someone just a while before. *Looks like the Spring got here safely... I wonder how many people here know this Spring comes from the Fairy World? Stage 3: At the shopping district *In the Human World you don't only look at flowers at such festivals. This is fun, too. *I smell something delicious. It's called a grilled squid? It's so big... I can't eat it alone. *Uhm... Eating cotton candy is hard... I have it all around my mouth... *Candy making? Oh, we can see how those candies turn into beautiful things by hand... Show me, show me... Ah! It looks like a fox! Amazing! *I see, I see... Use the ring like this, and put the stick here. Done! Owner, I did well! Stage 4: Looking after a store!? *What's wrong, owner? You forgot one box of masks? You should be needing someone to look after your stand while you go get it. *Owner, I'll keep selling the masks, you go help the owner. *No problem. Helping those in need is what I do. Time to work, we can't make our customers wait. *I'm a temporary helper here. Ah, this mask suits you really well. It's quite cute. *I'm happy that you like it. Please come again. The owner said that he has more of these. Stage 5: Hanami time *I didn't expect to get such a good place just by helping with a stand. Now we can enjoy cherry blossoms. *To have this whole space just for us feels so luxurious... We must thank the owner. *Hm? I know that there's a lot of space here, but I just want to sit next to you. You don't mind, right? *There are amazing cherry blossoms like this even in the Human World. ...maybe the worlds will connect again someday. *Hm? I said that cherry blossoms are beautiful. Ho, ho, ho... Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *The Fairy Agency have a number of stands, too. Even the Chief is running one. Let us go and say hello. *So the Chief made these candies. A positively thriving business I see. I wonder what the secret is? *Karume's Sweet Potato Snack Stand, huh. Seems incredibly popular. They must taste great. Shall we purchase some? *Julia is selling magic tools. Hmm? Are you sure these prices are correct? They seem a little low to me. *Silia seems to be selling suspicious bottles... surely the bizarre liquid inside them is not for drinking? Stage 7: Stage event time *That stage over there seems rather raucous. I wonder if something is about to start? *Oh, manzai. This could be fun. Shall we listen for a bit, Owner? *Wow! A flower, from her wand! Magicians really are magical. I just cannot see how they do it... *A Spring Beauty Pageant. Hm? What is that Owner? An entry sheet? *When exactly did you...?! Well, I suppose I have no choice. If you so wish... Stage 8: Riverside sunset *There are a number of little boats in the river over there. Shall we see what it's all about? *Ah, a river cruise, to watch the cherry blossoms. Well, since we are here, Owner, shall we take a ride? *They have not had many customers today, so we can ride as soon as we are ready, he says. I am just full of luck today! *It is so peaceful. And beautiful. Going down the river, watching the flowers... I like it. *If you lie down, there is a whole new scenery to enjoy. You should try it too, Owner. Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *It seems like they are lighting the lanterns. So we can continue enjoying the hanami all night? *It looks like the sun has finally set. Let us then enjoy the nighttime flowers. *Cherry blossoms at night is beautiful in its own light. Shall we take a look over there? *The stands seem different than they were during the day. There's a different atmosphere. A little strange, perhaps, hohoho~ *If humans are so moved by the cherry blossoms... why is there such little nature in the Human World? Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *Time has flown by so quickly today. I can scarcely believe it is already time to leave. *I did not expect to have so much fun at a hanami in the Human World. A great day! *Today's wonderful new experience was all thanks to you, Owner. *It was such a great time. I wish I could always spend this time with you, Owner. *It seems the hanami festival will continue a short while. Should you have the time... may we come again? 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Oh, Fairy. You found yourself here too, I see. *I know you must be feeling unsure, but shouldn't we at least try to enjoy ourselves? *Such a beautiful world. They say the people here live their lives with the gemstones. *The sky so blue, the air so clean... this world is a true haven. *You say the gemstones are capable of such wonders? Hm, how strange... Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Hohoho, a movie screening event you say? I suppose it might be fun to watch a movie with everybody. *Let's let those who truly want to sit in the front Owner, we can take the rear seats. *Mmm... it is rather tight back here... I did not imagine quite so many people would come... *There is popcorn... all over the floor... Where is the help?! *Hm? Silia's projector seems to have an odd-shaped stone in the middle. I wonder what it's for... Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Do my eyes deceive me, Owner, or is the wall really rippling like that? *W-what is this?! Whats happening?! Grab my hand, Owner, and don't let go! *Owner... right through the wall... I must go in after! *Owner! Owner? Thank heavens you're safe. Let's try to get out of here. *Judging by the smile across that so-called scientist's face over there, you wouldn't think she'd just pulled us all through a wall into another world! Stage 3: Sapphire Town *I've never seen anything like this... gemstones as far as the eye can see... *They say gemstones are a part of everyday life here in the Gem World. See those sapphires, producing vast falls of water. *Hm? That strange machine Silia gave you, it seems to be pointing us towards that shop over there. *Keeper of this fine establishment, we come to you in dire need of this gemstone. Money, we have not, but we ask that you find some way to allow us this gem. *Hm? Really? Just like that? You're happy to help those in need, you say? Keeper of shop, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Stage 4: Ruby Cave *Hm, it is quite hot, isn't it. If only there were a well or something nearby, where we could cool ourselves down... *Hm? Is it raining? Can't be, we're in a cave... your pack. Your pack is raining. *I see, the sapphire we received just earlier, it produces water just like all the others. Well, this should certainly help us cool off. *It may not swing a sword, or help us fly, but a gemstone that produces water is as good as any other. *So this is the Keystone ruby. It certainly looks the part, almost as if it was burning with a passionate fire. Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *A talking owl? That is not something you see every day. It must be very intelligent indeed. *What has a neck but no head? Hohoho, too easy... a bottle! We'll be taking the Keystone then, thank you. *This machine is making quite a racket, but... surely not every gem here is a Keystone? *It must have broken. It's even reacting to you! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *Hm? I think I hear a knocking sound... Do you not hear it, Owner? I think there is something underground. *This tunnel holds the next Keystone, you say? Hmm. I suppose we will need some light... *Digging, is it? I suppose we must. I'll help, as best I can. *The Keystone garnet... It must have been a powerful force that led us here with its knocking. We should be thankful. Stage 7: Emerald Valley *A valley...? I don't think we can get down from here. What should we do...? *It looks friendly. Let's try talking with him. We're not familiar with this place, maybe it'll tell us something useful. *You are not only giving us the Keystone Gem but you'll also take us to the next one? ...we're very, very grateful. Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *The view from the dragon's back was amazing! What a beautiful world. *I see, there's no one here... Looks like this city was abandoned long ago, but it's still beautiful. *I wonder what happened. There are no signs of fighting. Maybe it's for the best... *The Keystone Gem was in the pillar of light coming from the ceiling. ...what are these Keystone Gems anyway? Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *Keystone Gems can be used to open gates between worlds...? So for coming here... *Everyone here was so nice, despite us being just some random strangers to them... *Our stay here felt long but was actually very short. This is our goodbye to this place. Well then, chemist, send us back home. *How can that chemist do all these things? Very interesting. *We can finally return home. It looks like we're returning directly there. Ho, ho... Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *...yes. I'm perfectly fine. Looks like we returned safely. *It was an interesting experience, but if we made one mistake it would've ended poorly. If we haven't been careful... *Uh~ ...my stomach is rumbling. Well, that's to be expected with the amount of walking we did. Ho, ho, ho... *We walked so much, that I want to clean my body first... __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Personality